The present invention relates generally to antennas for wireless communication systems and, more specifically, to an apparatus and power feeding method to antennas which can be used in convertible tablet personal computers (PCs).
In recent years, portable computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to laptops or notebooks, and then to slate PCs (also referred to as “tablets” or “pure tablets”). The tablets, such as convertible tablet personal computers (PCs), may be used in both a laptop mode and a tablet mode. In the tablet mode, a lid is closed with a liquid crystal display (LCD) facing up and viewable.
When the convertible tablet PC is in the laptop mode, the lid is open in an upright position with respect to the main body of the convertible PC. Antennas, such as those used for wireless communications, can be located at the upper edge of the lid for better radio frequency clearance. However, when in the tablet mode, the antennas lay side-by-side with the tablet main body and radio waves may not be emitted or received effectively for wireless communications.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a convertible tablet PC having an effective antenna for wireless communications in both the laptop mode and the tablet mode.